Microcontrollers can be configured to communicate with a variety of peripherals using a direct memory access (DMA) system. In many real-time applications, a set of peripheral registers are refreshed with new parameters. The refresh can be done by software and a central processing unit (CPU), but the latency introduced by an interrupt execution may be significant in real-time applications. Additionally, power consumption can increase if the parameters are updated often.